Chicken Pox
by SillyPeaches
Summary: Four year old Harry Potter gets the chicken pox. Find out what happens when Aunt Petunia takes care of him. Read and review.


*I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, the Dursley's wouldn't have put him in the cupboard.

*This is my first HP fanfic.

"POTTER!" said the shreiking voice of Aunt Petunia "GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF BED AND MAKE BREAKFAST, YOU UNGRATEFUL TWERP!"

Another day at the Dursley household. Four year old Harry Potter got up, put his glasses on, the walked out of the cupboard he was force to sleep in, and made his way to the kitchen, continuously scratching his arm.

"Well, it's about ti-" Aunt Petunia looked at her nephew, who looked up at her, with fearful eyes. "Oh."

"What is it, Pet?" Uncle Vernon asked, looking up at his wife.

"Vernon, HE has chicken pox." Aunt Petunia said

"How did HE get chicken pox?" Uncle Vernon asked

"He might have gotten them from Dudley." Aunt Petunia said, looking down at her nephew, who was scratching his arm. "Don't scratch it, boy!" She hissed. "You'll have to take Dudley to school."

"Want breakfast!" Dudley shouted, banging his fist on the table."

"Mummy will fix you breakfast." Petunia said

"And you're going back into your cupboard, boy!" Uncle Vernon said, grabbing his nephew by the collar.

Aunt Petunia cringed at the way Vernon was handling her nephew. She didn't hate the boy, but she also didn't love him. She just didn't like it when her husband put Harry in the cupboard for no reason at all, even if he was different.

Harry was thrown into his cupboard, and locked inside. He continued to scatch his arm. He took off his shirt, and saw more of the little pink spots on his chest and stomach. He put on a clean shirt, and sat perfectly still, trying to to scratch.

After what seemed like forever, he heard his cupboard door unlocking. Aunt Petunia opened it.

"Come on out, Harry." She said, gently.

Harry walked out of the cupboard, and followed his aunt into the kitchen.

"Let's feed you breakfast, and then I'll give you a bath." Aunt Petunia said

"Okay, Aunt Petunia." Harry said "Do chicken pox come from chickens."

Aunt Petunia chuckled. "No, Harry, it's something that all children get. I had them. And so did your mother. Don't scatch your arm. It'll only get worse."

"But it itches." Harry said

"I know, but leave it alone." Aunt Petunia said, setting a plate of bacon and eggs on toast in front of Harry.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia." Harry said, wondering why she was being so nice to him.

"You're welcome." Aunt Petunia said.

Petunia figured that Harry shouldn't be forced to do chores while he was sick. He shouldn't be forced to do them at all. He was just a little boy. But no, Vernon wanted to 'squash it out of him'. She waited for Harry to finish his breakfast before she took his plate and washed it. Harry waited patiently for his aunt.

"Okay, let's go upstairs." Petunia said, taking her nephew's hand.

Harry and Petunia walked upstairs and into the bathroom. Harry was expecting to get his usual cold bath. He watched as Aunt Petunai filled the bathtub with water, and poured in box of bathing oatmeal in.

"What's dat?" Harry asked

"It's oatmeal." Petunia said "It'll help relieve the itchiness. It's time to get in."

Petunia got Harry undressed, and picked him up and sat him in the tub. Harry was surpised to find that the bath was actually warm.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Petunia asked

"I thought I wasn't allowed to have warm baths." Harry said

"Only when Uncle Vernon is around." Petunia said "I'm going to do a few things. I'll be back in thirty minutes."

"Okay, Aunt Petunia." Harry said

Petunia walked downstairs and to her nephew's cupboard. She would have rather put him in Dudley's second bedroom, but Vernon wouldn't allow it. The took off the sheets and blanket, and replaced them with clean ones. She grabbed a pair of trousers and a t-shirt for Harry. The clock on the wall told her that thirty minutes had passed. She walked upstairs, and into the bathroom, where Harry was waiting.

"Time to get out." Aunt Petunia said, lifting her nephew out of the tub, then she drained the water.

Harry wrapped the towel around hisself while Petunia walked to the medicine cabinet, and got a pink bottle out.

"This is calamine lotion." She said "It'll keep your skin from getting itchy."

Harry stood still while his aunt applied the lotion all over his body. She then helped him into his clothes, putting his dirty ones and the towel into the hamper. She took his hand and they both walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"You sit at the table, Harry." Aunt Petunia said

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked

"Yes, Harry?" Aunt Petunia said

"How long before the chicken pox are gone?" Harry asked

"It'll be a week." Aunt Petunia said "And Harry, Uncle Vernon and Dudley cannot know about this."

"Okay, Aunt Petunia." Harry said

"Good." Petunia said, smiling.

Harry was given a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup for lunch. Afterwards, he was given a bowl of ice cream. Harry had often asked for ice cream, but never got it. This was mainly because his uncle wouldn't let him have it.

"I'm finished with the ice cream, Aunt Petunia." Harry said

"Okay." Petunia said "Let's go into the living room."

Harry and Petunia walked into the living room, and sat on the couch. Petunia turned the tv on.

"Let's put in a movie." Aunt Petunia said "What would you like to watch?"

"The Jungle Book." Harry said

"Good choice." Aunt Petunia said, getting the movie Harry had requested.

Petunia took the movie out of it's case and put it into the VCR, then she sat down on the couch with her nephew.

He is such a good kid. She thought to herself. I don't want to treat him badly, but I have to.

She vowed that when her husband and son were out, she'd give her nephew the loving and attention that he deserved.


End file.
